vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitors
| Species= Humanoids | Leader=Anna | Purpose=Domination over the human race }} The Visitors are a race of humanoids outwardly appearing to be much like Earth's homo sapiens, revealed to be reptilians covering their bodies in cloned human flesh. They are often referred to by the shortened slang term of just "the V's". (New Series) About History Prior to their arrival, the Visitors' history is unknown. In the first interview with Chad Decker, Anna states her planet is much like theirs, with cities, large oceans, and the like. The Visitors had sent sleeper agents decades ahead of their formal arrival to investigate their planet, to undermine its society, and to gain access into government. Among these agents were Dale Maddox, who became a FBI agent and Erica Evans' partner, and Ryan Nichols, who rebelled against the Visitors' plans against mankind. He is one of many who shares these ideals. The Visitors arrived early one morning in 29 motherships around the world. Their arrival was heralded by earthquakes caused by their ships. Earth's first response was sending fighter jets to their ships, but their onboard electrical systems failed around the Motherships. The National Guard of the United States was called in on cities such as New York to evacuate crowds as the bottom hull of the Motherships began transforming into a screen. Earth was introduced to the Visitor High Commander- Anna- who immediately apologized for the damages caused to Earth in their arrival. She continued by stating her planet required a valuable mineral, and in exchange, the Visitors would share their knowledge with Earth, then they would leave, in peace. She finished by stating she would be in contact with world leaders within the next few hours. In the next three weeks, Visitor medical centers were established in cities around the world, healing 65 different ailments, and began offering tours of their Motherships. Anna during this time traveled to the U.N. Building in New York, meeting a group of reporters. A particular reporter, Chad Decker, interested the High Commander, and a interview was established aboard the New York Mothership. She asked him to not portray the Visitors negatively, on threat of canceling the interview. She and her assistant, Marcus, was able to convince Decker based on how the interview would boost his career. Marcus said the Visitors would be using him to convey Anna's messages to Earth, stating that compromising his values as a reporter was for their greater good. Furthermore, the Visitors rallied humanity's youth by establishing the Peace Ambassador Program, chapters of which exist world-wide. One such chapter is the New York Chapter, led by Lisa. She had recruited Erica's son- Tyler Evans- into joining. As this occurred, Erica investigated a lead into a terrorist sleeping cell. She had been led to a resistance meeting where the leader exposed the Visitors to being reptilian and their decade-long secretive presence. The Visitors raided this using a device called a 'Seeker', and attacked using several disguised individiuals, but several, such as Erica and Jack Landry, were able to escape, and plan to form a resistance. Biology When the Visitors first arrive on Earth, several reporters try to ask Anna why they look so similar to humans (for that matter, attractive humans), given that human scientists have calculated that the probability of alien life evolving to be exactly like humans is extremely low. Anna brushes this off by saying that her scientists say otherwise. Apparently, the cover-story that the Visitors propagate is that through convergent evolution, intelligent life just happens to evolve towards the human form. In reality, the Visitors are a race of reptilian humanoids. On the universal scale, they're still fairly ''close to humans - in the sense that they're humanoid vertebrates as opposed to insect-men, and have mostly the same life support requirements (breathing oxygen, similar gravity, comparable tolerances to heat/cold). However, the Visitors are still far from the attractive humans they present themselves as. The Visitors have actually been sending intelligence gathering missions to Earth for decades, gathering genetic samples to eventually make cloned human skin-suits which they wear as a disguise. These suits are apparently connected to their central nervous system, allowing for complete control and sensation in this outer layer. As opposed to simply a costume, this disguise ''is ''living flesh, but not the actual organism. They are capable of healing on their own, though Visitor technology can be used to enhance the rate at which it does. Exactly what the Visitors look like if their human skin-suit disguise is removed, has yet to be revealed. So far there have only been two brief appearances of the reptilian Visitor form, both at the warehouse massacre during the Pilot. Ryan has the skin of his left forearm cut open, revealing scaly flesh. Far more briefly, when Erica hits Dale with enough strength to briefly stun hum, in tears off the upper left part of his suit, revealing not only reptilian scales but a slitted eye as well. Visitors are apparently genetically similar enough to humans that cross-breeding to create hybrids is possible. This would confirm that they are carbon-based, have left-handed protein and right-handed DNA, and probably have the same chromosome number. The exact dietary needs of the Visitors have yet to be revealed, though they can apparently survive on human-food if they need to. Visitor Technology ''Main article: Visitor Technology The Visitors are far more technologically advanced than humanity- even more so than in the original series. The Visitors have the ability to cure over 65 different Earth ailments, can manipulate gravity, have invented holograms, synthetic flesh, revolutionary power and propulsion systems, hallucinatory torture devices, and more (for a complete list, see the Technology page above). Anna stated the Visitors would share this technology with Earth. The Visitors use city-sized vessels to journey to Earth, known as a Mothership. There are over 29 Motherships around the world, in the cities of: *New York Mothership *Paris Mothership *Los Angeles Mothership *Cairo Mothership *Moscow Mothership *Rio de Janeiro Mothership *London Mothership They use much smaller vessels for transport from the Mothership to Earth, the designation and specifications of which are unknown. The Visitors have also pioneered a device known as a Seeker, a gravity-resisting orb used to seek and destroy its victims. Visitor/Human Relations The Visitors and humanity established diplomatic relations a few hours following Anna's broadcast from the Motherships with world leaders. Visitor Embassies were established across the globe, where the Visitors would be allowed on Earth and the Peace Ambassador Programs could be headquartered. After several weeks, countries began opening their borders to the Visitors. The first countries were Mexico and Japan, followed by the United States, who issued special Visitor visas to over 100 Visitors. Visitor Language Main article: Visitor Language The Visitors have their own language, which consists of 41 characters and ten numerals. It is often used on computer screens, and in signs posted around their facilities. Facilities that are open to humanity often have bilingual signs. (Original Series) About History The Visitors in the original 1983-1985 series were more militaristic than the new series. The Visitors' backstory is known much further, where a charismatic dictator named The Leader (as he is referred]], took control of the Visitor home planet near the star of Sirius. His planet, suffering severe environmental issues, brought the Visitor species to near extinction, and the Leader sent a fleet of fifty Motherships to Earth. At some point, the Visitors in that fleet donned human disguises over their reptilian flesh, but instead of a organic one, it was more latex/rubber-like one that was more fragile. The fleet was led by the Visitor Supreme Commander, who, like the other Visitors, took upon simple human names. His name was John. The Visitors arrived across the world, prompting immediate reaction from humanity. Fighter jets were sent to contact the Motherships, but experienced full electrical failure. People in cities in the United States evacuated their houses for safer areas in fear of the alien invaders, until a tone was heard from the Motherships, and John broadcasted via an emergency radio frequency his message that his species came in greetings to Earth and requested the Secretary General of the United Nations to join him upon the United Nations building in New York at 0100 Greenwich Time. List of Visitors *Anna - Visitor High Commander *Lisa - Recruiter, Anna's daughter *Marcus - Anna's assistant *Dale Maddox - Undercover Visitor *Owen Chapman - Undercover Visitor *Ryan Nichols - Visitor Traitor 1983-85 Series *The Leader- The head of government of the Visitors; dictator, remains alive *John- The original Supreme Commander of the Earth fleet of Motherships; killed and replaced by Diana *Diana- Chief Science Officer & Commander of Los Angeles Mothership; killed John & Pamela; took command; was replaced by Charles; resumed co-command with Lydia; remains alive *Charles- The Leader's Envoy, took command from Diana in the Second Invasion upon arrival; was killed accidentally by Lydia & Diana; replaced by co-command of Diana and Lydia *Pamela- Squadron Commander; killed by Diana *Lydia- Supreme Commander in Diana's absence, replaced by Diana; later resumed co-command; remains alive *Steven- Chief Security Officer; killed by resistance *Phillip- Inspector General & Fifth Columnist traitor; remains alive *Martin- Officer of unknown rank & Fifth Columnist; killed by Diana *Jennifer- Officer on New York Mothership & Fifth Columnist; unknown *Brian- Leader of the Visitor Youth Corps; subordinate of Steven See Also Visitors HomeWorld The Visitors' fleet Category:Species Category:Visitors Category:Organizations Category:Visitor Organizations